


The Orphanage Initiative : Bonus !!

by Hawkeye_girl, Zeyra



Series: The Orphanage Initiative [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bloopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Bonus stuff on our fanfiction : The Orphanage Initiative ! Go check it out if you haven't yet, you're going to laugh... Or maybe cry... Yeah you'll cry a lot, but it's fluffy and funny too please come. *puppy eyes*In here you will get : bloopers or stupid stuff we wrote like  "Steve turned to Tony and said : 'I am picklesexual, I can't date you, sorry.' Tony grabbed the blond by the shoulders and looked him in the eye with intensity 'No Steve ! Don't give up on me ! I could turn into a pickle for you ! I larb you so much !'"Annd.... I just made that up.  Sorry, anyway, that's the stuff you'll get.That and the pictures of the baby vengers because I don't want to put them in the story in order not to ruin the flow or distract you poor readers :) <3





	The Orphanage Initiative : Bonus !!

**Author's Note:**

> To those who went to check the bonus and bloopers out : THANK YOU ! here, have a cookie. *hands you a virtual cookie*

Little blooper story : So me and Hawkie were trying to decide on how Tony Stark would meet one of the orphanvengers. And Hawkie had this idea, and I added other things and then we were just laughing so much we had to write it even though it was shit and couldn't stay in the story XD

\----------------------

*Clung*

Who’s there ? asked the owner of the shop

"Um… Nobody !" answered a british voice that was deep but definitely belonged to a kid.

"Well…" answered the man, skeptical. "If nobody’s there, who’s talking to me ?"

"Thor, you idiot," sighed another british voice, younger than the previous one.

"There are two of you ? How old are you anyway ? You sound like you are 12 !"

"I’m not Capaldi ! I'm David Tennant !" answered the deepest voice.

"Thor… Are you serious ?" Sighed the youngest voice.

"No ! I’m Thor !"

 

\-------

The Capaldi and David Tennant are replacements for 12 and 10, it's a Doctor Who reference for those who didn't get it ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell us what made you laugh the most in the bloopers and what you think of our babyvengers cutie faces ^^
> 
> (Zeyra's tumblr : zeyrablue)


End file.
